


Distractions

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [6]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil is trying to study, but he's distracted by the noise from the room next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/3248.html>

Neil was working.  
  
It wasn't the usual state of affairs by any means, but Neil's tutor had been expecting this paper for at least the past two weeks and, from the look on the guy's face during their last meeting, Neil was very certain that the outcome of his MSc would be in significant danger if he didn't come up with, at least, a working draft during the next 24 hours. So, Neil was working.  
  
It wasn't easy though. Neil was always one to be susceptible to the charms of sweet Mistress Procrastination, and he often found himself distracted from his work before he'd even typed his first sentence. Not this time though. Neil was determined not to let anything stop him, so he'd removed any and all distractions from his sight: the TV was off, the radio was off and the curtains were shut. To top it all off, the door was locked, and Neil was adamant that he was not allowed to leave his room, not even to pee, until he'd written at least 2,000 words. Dedication was Neil's new middle name.  
  
Things were going well. Neil had been working solidly for at least half an hour. Sadly though, it wasn't to last. Neil may have thought that he had successfully relieved himself of all distractions, but, unfortunately, he had forgotten to take into account one small particular:  
  
The walls in their house were about as thick as damp newspaper.  
  
A light moan emerged from the adjoining bedroom, and Neil's fingers on the keyboard faltered. It was shortly followed by another moan, and Neil turned around to look at the wall.  
  
The voice was Allelujah's, undoubtedly. No one else moaned so lightly, or so easily. For a few seconds, Neil stared, his eyes riveted to the wall, wondering what it was that was causing Allelujah moan like that. But then Neil realised that he was getting distracted from his work, and, with a pang of jealousy, he turned back around and tried to resume typing.  
  
Allelujah moaned again, the noise louder this time, before trailing off into a little "mmm" of pleasure.  
  
Neil stared intently at his half-typed paper, willing it to keep hold of his attention, but, sadly, it was little competition for Neil's imagination, which was jumping at the chance to conjure up the scene on the other side of the wall. And it wasn't difficult at all to come up with some idea of what Allelujah was doing; Neil was familiar enough with the noises that Allelujah made to know that, at that moment, someone was most likely stroking Allelujah's cock, and, as another moan danced through the wall, Neil figured he could be pretty certain that Allelujah was enjoying it too.  
  
Any further speculation on Neil's part was interrupted by a chuckle and a smug voice. "You're such a slut for me."  
  
So it was Hallelujah too, and Neil's eager imagination needed no further encouragement before it was suddenly off and away. Neil could almost picture the scene perfectly: Allelujah would be naked, or mostly naked, and he would be blushing, because he always blushed when he was the centre of attention. His cock would be swollen thick already, standing proud against his stomach, and Hallelujah's long fingers would be curled around it, either too tight and almost painful, or too light and not nearly tight enough, and Allelujah's eyes would be pleading for more, but Hallelujah would just smile wickedly and let go. Or maybe not; maybe Allelujah would be stroking himself, his back arching with the feel of it, and Hallelujah would be watching Allelujah's cock hungrily, busy planning his next move.  
  
Neil tried to focus on his paper once more, but Allelujah moaned again, this time, a higher, more needy, lingering noise, and Neil put his head in his hands.  
  
"Hallelujah…" The breathy quality to Allelujah's voice was easily discernable, even through the wall.  
  
Neil bit his lip and tried to concentrate on his work, even as his hand wandered under the waistband of his trousers and began to rub himself through his underwear. Neil closed his eyes. He had grown so hard, even without realising it, and the light friction of the fabric felt ah…  
  
Hallelujah laughed again. "You love it, don't you?"  
  
There was a brief pause before Allelujah stuttered "…yes."  
  
Yes, Neil thought, pressing harder, yes he does… And Neil imagined the blush staining Allelujah's cheeks as he stared up at Hallelujah through his lashes.  
  
Then Allelujah moaned even louder, his voice cracking slightly, and Neil's resolve shattered completely. He decided that maybe he should take a break from writing his paper after all. Breaks were good; they cleared the mind, and surely he'd work better afterwards, right? Not waiting for his conscience to object, Neil hastily removed his clothes and clambered onto his bed, eagerly pressing his ear to the wall to the adjoining room.  
  
Allelujah was breathing heavily, Neil could make it out clearly now he was closer, and if Neil strained hard enough, he could hear Hallelujah panting too.  
  
Neil turned around for a second and reached over to scrabble about on his bedside table for some lube. He squeezed a fair amount onto his hand and quickly warmed it between his palms, taking the time to spread it over his fingers. When he took hold of his cock again, he had to stifle a sharp inhale at the sensation, all slick and good and sweet beneath his hands.  
  
Allelujah moaned again, more of a whimper this time, and Neil pressed his ear back to the wall, desperate not to miss anything. But, to Neil's dismay, there was a long pause in the noises and, for a while, Neil could hear nothing but Allelujah's breathing. Neil ran his fingers over the tip of his cock, enjoying the sharp pleasure of it, and, with a shaky exhale, wondered what was going on.  
  
It was only when Neil had had to slow the hands on his cock because his shoulders had started shaking that, finally, Allelujah moaned again. This moan was deeper and darker than the rest, more of an "oh…" than anything else, and, dizzily, Neil recognised the noise as the one that Allelujah only made when he was being penetrated through his ass. A shifting noise sounded through the wall a few feet to the right, and in Neil's imagination it was Allelujah's skin rubbing against the wallpaper as he braced himself against the wall and angled his hips so he could take the object deeper. Allelujah's face would be a picture of perfect concentration as he focussed on nothing but the feel of it, the intense pleasure of it, with his eyes closed, his brows furrowed and his mouth hanging open. Neil knew that he would kiss Allelujah at this point, because he found that expression irresistible, but Hallelujah on the other hand... And in Neil's mind's eye, Hallelujah had already bitten and kissed and licked every inch of Allelujah's skin, so that Allelujah glistened with saliva whenever he moved. Neil bit his lip and let one of his hands trail its way around to his ass, circling his entrance slickly.  
  
Then Allelujah whimpered suddenly, and whined, "Ah! Hallelujah…! Don't… Don't stop!" and Neil knew that the way Allelujah had to pause to catch his breath between each word was a good indication of how far gone Allelujah was already.  
  
Hallelujah chuckled gleefully. "I don't think so, Allelujah."  
  
"Nnnnn… But…"  
  
"I want to hear you beg for this instead."  
  
"Ohhh…" The shudder that ran through Allelujah's body was perfectly audible.  
  
Neil shuddered too. He desperately wanted to know what "this" was, and he pressed himself closer to the wall, as if somehow he would be able to see if he only got close enough.  
  
There was the noise of something brushing against the wall again, and Neil instinctively shifted towards it, trying to find Allelujah on the other side, trying to feel the heat of Allelujah's skin though the plaster.  
  
Neil heard Allelujah take a deep breath "…Put it in…"  
  
"Hmmm?" Hallelujah's voice was flippant and Neil could picture the grin on his face perfectly.  
  
"Please… Hallelujah…"  
  
Maybe it was Hallelujah's cock, Neil thought, all hard and thick and Neil knew that Allelujah loved a cock in his ass, loved to be fucked so much that he could come without any other stimulation. Or maybe it was a dildo, one of the large ones, and God knows how many of those they had in the house. But, Neil considered, as he slowly pressed his own fingers up through his entrance, taking a deep breath as they eased their way inside, Hallelujah was known for using other objects as well; for all Neil knew, Hallelujah could be about to fuck Allelujah with anything. Neil twisted the fingers inside himself and gasped, his back arching.  
  
Whatever it was, Allelujah wanted it. "Please…"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Hallelujah… I… Ah! Ah! Ahh!" The loud screams suggested that Allelujah had gotten what he asked for. Neil sat up on his knees, trying to push his fingers deeper and desperately wishing for something more.  
  
Allelujah's shouts turned into a groan, deep and long, and it wasn't hard to imagine his hips rocking backwards, his back bowing gracefully, and his thighs shivering with pleasure. Allelujah's cock would be so hard by this point, and in Neil's imagination it was swollen dark and almost dripping, with Allelujah on the verge of coming already. Allelujah groaned again. Maybe, Neil considered, Allelujah would come over the wall when he did, and Neil couldn't help but press his cheek further into the wallpaper, his hand giving his cock a sharp twist that made his whole body shudder.  
  
Hallelujah moaned too. "You slut. You're such a fucking slut."  
  
Allelujah didn't reply, but Neil almost fancied that he could hear Allelujah's nails scraping against the wall, scrabbling for purchase against the pleasure of it all.  
  
It was becoming harder to focus. Neil panted and swallowed, his mind swept along with the movement of his hands. He couldn't imagine what Allelujah looked like anymore, didn't have time to consider what Hallelujah was fucking him with, and all he could see was Allelujah's cock, all hot and dark and hard and shining, rocking back and forth with the movement of Allelujah's hips, and Allelujah was licking his lips, all swollen and red, and then Allelujah was biting them too as he tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back the keening noise that filtered through the wall.  
  
Hallelujah let out another chuckle, but it was breathless.  
  
Neil scrunched his eyes shut, utterly lost in the feeling of his hands, hot and sweetly slick and, oh… he was so close.  
  
The scrabbling noise increased, and Allelujah's breathing grew so loud that Neil could almost imagine that there was no wall between them at all. Neil swallowed hard, tightening the fingers on his cock and wishing it was Allelujah's, twisting the fingers in his ass and wishing he was feeling what Allelujah was feeling. Then, suddenly, there was a loud thud, as if something had hit the wall hard, and before Neil had a chance to be startled and wonder what it was, he heard Allelujah's moan catch in his throat then turn into a wordless cry, and, at that moment, Neil knew that Allelujah was coming. Neil pressed himself hard against the wall as if his life depended on it, wanting nothing but to try to feel the warmth of Allelujah's come as it spattered against the wallpaper. Gasping, limbs straining, and wanting so much, Neil came a few seconds later.  
  
Neil couldn't do anything but shudder for a while. When he finally regained control of his limbs, he collapsed back onto the bed and tried to catch his thoughts. There was something that he was supposed to be doing… oh, right. The paper. Shit.  
  
Hallelujah's croon filtered through the wall. "I love the way you look when you come, Allelujah. Let's do it again."  
  
Allelujah moaned in return and Neil cursed his conscience, and his tutor.  
  
Suddenly, Hallelujah's voice grew louder, "Are you going to join us this time, Neil? Or are you just going to listen in again?"  
  
Neil felt his cheeks heat, despite himself. "No!" He shouted. "No! I'm working! I don't have time for this, I'm writing a paper!"  
  
Hallelujah laughed. "Whatever!" Then Allelujah moaned again.  
  
Neil groaned in frustration and covered his ears. Desperately, he wondered if he had the strength to go borrow some earplugs from Tieria before he grew hard again.[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
